wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Akuji
Akuji belongs to LV Do not use without permission Appearance Akuji is a slender, sharp, and strong IceWing with chalky colored scales and glistening black eyes. She has large wings that are cut up in certain parts due to constant flapping in cramped spaces that cause te membrane to get caught. She's a very uptight dragon, her scales always trying to looks pearly white like snow. So it's always glistening despite her hobby. For her hobby, she has a special cloth to protect her from sparks and sharp objects on her forearms, talons, shoulders, and neck. In other words, she is a blacksmith for the tribe and creates many types of weaponry. This will usually have her carrying a special bag on her back that ties spears and knives to it so she can transport it to various places in the palace and outer regions of the territory. Though she rarely wears it unless a dragon runs into her in the middle of a shipment. The bag itself is made of caribou hide that is sewed with polar bear fur to keep the bag from sticking out in the open. This is because, in the middle of war, you wouldn't want enemies seeing supplies being sent around, do you? She also wears small jewelry in her ears and has a nose ring in one nostril. Though they aren't flashy, it's still a style that been passed down through blacksmiths in the Ice Kingdom. Shortened Down: *Slender and strong *Chalky-colored scales *Large wings that are scarred *Special cloth and bag for her blacksmith job *Small jewelry on ears and nostril Personality Coming from a line of blacksmiths, Akuji is generally a strong and silent type with a big attitude. She treats the royal guards like honorable guests to her part in the palace as they admire her workmanship and style of weapons. Being very proud of her work, she'll generally frown upon dragons who disagree with her and claim, "A MudWing could do better!" She'll take immense offense to it and might never let you have a weapon in battle again. Let alone silverware to eat with if you're the uptight type. So, she holds quite the grudge against others and never forgets a single word. She prefers to remember everything - to be a perfectionist in her work or to shoot down someone in an argument if they dare try. Though she may forget some things if she finds them irrelevant or unnecessary. Yet she never forgets a single thing the queen says or higher-ranking IceWings - to make sure she never misses a single comment. Akuji also holds a spot in the third circle of IceWings, marking her higher than most other IceWings. Which, for her at least, takes millions of hours of work and perfection to even get to such a high place in the kingdom. She usually doesn't bring it up to lower-ranking dragons unless they begin to test her violent temper. Shortened down: *Strong, silent type *Big attitude *Feels prideful and takes offense to those that shut down her work *Holds grudges for years *Forgetful of irrelevant facts *Perfectionist *Third Circle ranked IceWing History *Born to a mother (scientist) and father (blacksmith) *Trained under his wing to become the next blacksmith for the tribe *Father steps down due to age and Akuji takes his place *Impresses the tribe with her workmanship in her early adult years *Queen orders for her to place in the Third Circle *Finds stray book washed on Ice Kingdom shores from a SeaWing inventor *Takes ideas of bags and weaponry from SeaWing, developing new armor and spears *Currently resides in the Ice Palace Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor)